1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to automated fitting techniques for golf equipment, and more particularly to an automated technique for selecting a golf ball.
2. Related Art
The golf ball industry has seen tremendous growth and technological advances in the manufacturing of golf balls since 1999. The introduction and adaptation of multiple piece solid core golf balls to the various world professional golf tours at that time has driven manufacturers to explore the limits of golf ball construction and performance. While these developments have seen much advancement, the industry has seen little advancement in the approach to optimally fitting a golfer with the correct golf ball for their game. The golf ball manufacturers each provide golfers with systems that recommend golf balls within their brand but none of these systems address the entire golf ball selection across brands and in an independent manner which unifies a golfer's playing characteristics and preferences with specific performance characteristics of golf balls.